Plastisol compositions are well known for their ability to be screen-printed or otherwise applied to textiles and then be heated to form graphics and other images on the textiles. Most common among these imaged textiles are T-shirts with the image of famous entertainers, college names, witty sayings, etc.
The plastisol composition is often called a plastisol ink, because the means of application utilizes the fluid properties of the plastisol before heating and/or pressure causes the base resin in the plastisol to cure into a solid. Historically, most plastisols were a combination of polyvinyl chloride resin particles dispersed in and swelled by phthalate-based plasticizers.
Wilflex brand plastisol inks from PolyOne Corporation are world renown for their quality and variety of color products.